


Dancing with Colors

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette loves watching Nino dance, especially when he includes color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for Sweenyalice~!

Nobody but Marinette knew and Nino was going to keep it that way. He didn't want Alya to find out and harass him with questions and trying to take his picture every time she saw him. He didn't want any attention what so ever. Nino loved his secrecy and the only reason Marinette knew, was because he created his costume. Nino took a deep breath and gave Marinette a thumbs up, who was also in costume. She smiled at him and his nerves calmed down. Nino was dressed in back pants with yellow lightening bolts that Marinette had painfully constructed so that when the lights were out, the lightening bolts would glow in the dark. His tank top was thin and black, the material almost like mesh. It showed off his arm muscles and shoulders very well. He was wearing a black mask, just a simple black band that had holes for his eyes. In all, Nino looked very hot. 

He, and a couple other people, entered an arena with colored powder in small piles. Nino took his place in front of a red and blue powder pile, making sure that Marinette could see him. Once everyone was in their place, music began to play. The lights above them focused on the arena, highlighting everyone including Nino. Nino began to dance to the music, rolling his body into a handstand. He went down to his knees and he grabbed handfuls of the red and blue powder, creating colorful lines in the air. He made a beautiful gradient, with the purple an almost lavender color. Nino cut through the powder with powerful popping, moving his chest in Marinette's direction. 

He moved to his left, grabbing some yellow powder and slapping his hands together, creating a big cloud, where he quickly moved away and another dancer took his place as if he transported. Nino ended up where Marinette was, loving the way her eyes held awe in them, just for him. He winked at her before grabbing some pink powder and made a heart, using both his hands to draw it in the air. She blushed but winked back him, holding up her phone to keep recording him. 

Suddenly the music stopped and the dancers moved to the center, creating some anticipation. Marinette watched as the dancers moved in different directions from the center, the music blasting again. They made beautiful lines of color in every direction as if they were color benders. It was amazing and Marinette couldn't keep her eyes off Nino. His attitude while dancing was amazing, especially while dancing with colored powders. Everyone thought Nino loved hip hop and rap but he truly loved music he could connect to and bond with. She watched as Nino did a back flip, with two girls throwing lime green powder at him, as if he was emerging from it. It was amazing to see him land into a purple powder pile and watch it expand. 

The music slowly came to a halt and all she could hear was the dancers panting. The small hall was silent, everyone watching the colors blend and slowly fall to the floor. Marinette heard someone clap and joined in, making eye contact with Nino. 

You were wonderful, her eyes told him.

Thank you, his eyes told her.

Nino motioned for her to wait for him as he went to go clean up. Marinette made sure her video was working properly as she waited. She looked at the time and winced, it was getting later and Alya was sure to start texting her about homework soon. She didn't want to share this side of Nino with anyone. This was her secret as much as it was his. 

Nino finally came back, clean and powder free. He looked tired but extremely happy as he wrapped his arm around Marinette. They left the hall, the silence between them comfortable until Marinette's phone started to buzz. She sighed, 

“Alya's texting me. She wants to face time and talk about homework. When is the next performance?”

Nino checked his phone, “Next Saturday. The theme is the ocean so we have to dress in different types of blue.”

Marinette nodded, “I'll get started on some sketches. This performance was amazing by the way.”

Nino smiled, kissing Marinette's forehead. “Thanks Mari. Now let's get you home before your father kills me. It's bad enough that he knows you're alone with me.”

Marinette giggled, “Don't worry, dad is a big teddy bear. Besides I can take care of myself.”

Nino poked Marinette's arms and moved away when she tried to hit him, “Sure sure. But let's hurry you home.”

They moved fast, not wanting to stay out too late. Nino left Marinette at her front door, giving her a small kiss to the cheek and then leaving with a wink. Marinette closed the front door and made her way upstairs, patting her father on the arm when he saw her come in. He could see that she was tired so he sent up with a plate of cookies and milk. A little food to push her through doing homework.

Marinette grabbed her homework, finally calling Alya and ignoring her questions of where she had been. They did their homework, stopping every and a while to gossip and talk about other papers that were due. It wasn't until one in the morning until Marinette had finished all her homework, Tikki up in her bed with her tummy full from the cookies. 

Nino, on the other hand, finally got home and didn't bother to do any homework. He instead took another shower, one to relax himself. He knew that he could copy Marinette's homework in the morning, a deal they had made when she found about his dancing. He plopped down on his bed and promptly went to sleep, thinking of Marinette and her sweet smile. His dreams were filled with him and Marinette dancing together, her throwing pink powder at him and with him throwing bluw powder at her. Something that when he woke up in the morning, he would ask her if she would dance with him.


End file.
